This invention relates to a method and apparatus for rapidly installing rock bolts in a rock formation such as a mine roof, and to a unique rock bolt structure.
It is common practice in construction and mining operations to utilize rock bolts to support a rock formation around mine and tunnel roofs and walls. Many specific rock bolt designs and installation procedures and systems have been developed. Examples of typical prior art rock bolt designs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,311,012; 3,377,807 and 3,316,797.
A method of anchoring a rock formation including forming a hole and inserting a bolt larger than the hole is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,893.
It is also known to form a hole through an earth formation by a jet of drilling fluid. A tool for this purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,151.
In spite of the numerous rock bolting systems presently available, there is a need for a rock bolt and rock bolting system which can rapidly and securely support a structure such as a mine roof formation. Modern continuous mining machines often are utilized at only a fraction of their capacity because present bolting techniques cannot keep up with the mining machine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bolting system which enables installation of rock bolts rapidly enough to keep up with modern mining machinery, so that improved mining efficiency can be obtained.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved rock bolt.
It is a further object to provide an improved method of installing rock bolts.
It is still another object to provide an improved rock bolt installation system.